Hunter OneHalf
by Maltrazz
Summary: The first HunterxHunter/Ranma1/2 crossover on this site. Mousse uses a mysterious potion to banish Ranma to another world. Upon awakening, Ranma meets Gon, Kurapica, and Leorio. Ranma decides to take the Hunter Exams. Will Ranma make it home? Ranmax?


**Hunter 1/2**

**AN:** Hello Readers! To the new ones: Welcome! To the old ones: Welcome back! That's right, another story. Like I have said before, I have little control over the direction my imagination goes. It is twitchier than a sqirrel with ADHD that just ate an entire bottle of adrenaline pills... before it dies, that is. But I digress, This new story is a Hunter x Hunter/Ranma 1/2 crossover. I can hardly beleive that it has not been dome yet.

As far as the pairing goes, all I will say right now is this. Ranma will be paired with a female character, that is not an OC.

One last note before I start: I will use pronouns (he, she, etc.) according to the gender that Ranma is at the time.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A Whole New World<span>

Ranma woke up with a pounding headache. The first things she noticed were that she was cold and wet. This led her to realize that she was in her female form. The next thing she realized was that the ground was swaying back and forth.

Ranma opened her eyes to see a clear blue sky that was mostly blocked by the boy leaning over her. He was wearing a green shirt with red borders, and had a fishing pole strapped to his back. His hair was black and spiky. He had a concerned expression, that also seemed somewhat curious. He looked to be eleven or twelve years old.

The boy turned his head to the side and called, "Ne! Leorio, Kurapica! She's waking up!"

As she sat, up she looked around. With a groan, she realized that the reason the 'ground' was swaying was because she was on a ship. That meant she was literally surrounded by cold water. With a sigh, the redhead thought, 'Ah well, It ain't like I've never been on a ship before. I'll jus' have to stay a girl 'til we get to dry land.' She looked up as two people approached.

The first was a very effeminate boy with blonde hair. He was wearing a blue and orange colored garment with a N like symbol in the middle. He had a neutral expression on his face. He looked to be around 15 or 16.

The second was a tall man in a business suit, who was carry a briefcase over his shoulder. he had short, dark hair, and stubble on his face. He had a pair of circular sunglasses on, as well. When she noticed the way he was eyeing her body, and the perverted grin on his face, she took an immediate disliking to him. Ranma guessed he was in his early to middle twenties.

The youngest one crouched in front of her sitting form and asked, "Are you okay, Onee-san(1)?"

Ranma winced at the reference to her current form. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

The youngest one smiled happily, and said, "I'm Gon, Gon Freaks! This is Kurapica," He gestured to the effeminate blonde. Kurapica merely nodded, and Ranma nodded back. "And this is Leorio." He waved his hand at the pervert (in Ranma's opinion at this point).

Leorio stepped forward, and said in a suave (in his opinion) voice, "My dear Ranma, you must be careful on a ship like this. Unsavory types might try to take advantage of such a beautiful young lady. Do not fear the great Leorio will protect you." As he said the last line, he rested his hand 'comfortingly' on Ranma's shoulder.

Ranma, who had received better lines from Kuno, had a tick mark growing throughout the entire speech. When he put his hand on her shoulder, she decided it was enough. Rather than responding vocally, she decided to respond Nerima style. She punched him in the face.

Leorio, not being from Nerima, was sent flying a couple of feet. He would have gone farther, (probably over the edge of the ship,) had he not connected with the mast, head first. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Ranma quickly noted that all conversation on deck had died. She glanced around to see everyone staring at her. She hopped to her feet, glared around the deck, and said in a voice loud enough for all to hear, "First of all, I ain't interested in none of ya, got it? Second, Ranma Saotome don't need protection from nobody!"

She turned around when she heard a chuckle. Kurapica ased with a small smile, "Not that he didn't deserve to get punched, but didn't you go a little overboard?"

"Hah! Most of the guys I fought back in Nerima would have jus' jumped right back to their feet after only a punch like that. Heck, Ryoga wouldn't even o' noticed it!"

She then noticed that Gon was looking at her with stars in his eyes. "Sugoi(2)! You're really strong! Are you headed to the Hunter Exams, too?"

"Hunter Exams?" Ranma was curious.

"Yeah, it's the test to get a Hunter License, and become a Pro Hunter!"

"Hunter License? Pro Hunter?" Now Ranma was feeling a bit confused.

Gon and Kurapica stared at Ranma incredulously. "How can you not know what a Hunter is? It is the most famous profession in the world!" Kurapica questioned loudly.

"Sorry. I spent most of my life in the middle of nowhere in China, trainin' with my Pop. Even after I came back to Japan, though, I ain't never heard of Hunters."

Gon turns toward Kurapica in confusion, and asked, "Ne, Kurapica, where's China?"

Ranma was shocked. Sure, he was just a kid, but still. How could you not know where China was? Her surprise grew when the blonde responded, "I do not know. I have never heard of this Japan before, either."

They turned back to the girl, only to see her deep in thought. Ranma tried to remember how she got out to the ocean in the first place. Maybe that would provide some answers.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Ranma was walking down the streets of Nerima towards the Tendo Dojo, when he heard a whistling sound to his right. Dodging to his left, he deftly avoided a heavy chain, the end of which thudded into the ground. The chain was followed by a black haired, bishounen teen of Chinese decent.

The teen immediately turned toward a stop sign and yelled, "Today is the day I finally defeat you Saotome!"

Ranma interrupted before he could get any farther. "Mousse! I'm over here, you dumb duck!"

Mousse turned toward Ranma's voice, before putting on a pair of coke bottle glasses. The effect was instantaneous. Simply by putting on that pair of glasses, he immediately lost any and all attractiveness he had before.

He pointed at Ranma. "Today is the day I finally defeat you, Saotome!" Mousse declared as he pulled out some sort of potion.

Ranma figured that it was some sort of enhancement potion for Mousse. This assumption proved to be his downfall. Because he thought that Mousse was going to drink the potion, he was not prepared to dodge when the Amazon boy threw it at his feet.

When the potion hit the ground, it burst open and billowing clouds of smoke engulfed Ranma. He started to feel sleepy and the smoke seemed to cling to him, so he could not leap away. The last thing he heard before falling unconscious, was Mousse gloating from outside the smoke.

"With this Elixir of Banishment, you will be sent to another world. You will never see Japan or my beloved Shampoo ever again! Hahahaha!"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Gon and Kurapica both flinched back, when Ranma's head shot up. Her eyes blazed with determination.<p>

She roared in irritation, "Dammit Mousse! I'll find some way back, and I will get you for this! Ranma Saotome doesn't lose!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Aaaaand done! There is the first chapter. I realize some of you may have a problem with Ranma getting defeated by Mousse. The thing is, Ranma has been defeated by his rivals/enemies before, but he always comes back stronger and beats them into the ground. This is just Mousse's turn. That and Mousse got incredibly lucky.

I have put up a new poll on my profile. It is about Ki vs. Nen and will effect the story. So, please vote!

Also, I write stories, because they are stories that I want to read. There are otheres, of course, these ones I just happen to have some ideas for. So, I would like to remind everyone who reads this, I would be more than happy to let someone adopt one of my 'active' stories, (including this one,) just please let me know so that I can both read it myself, and let my other readers (yes, I do have other readers) know so they can read it, too.

Last, I have posted a bunch of different Story Ideas on my profile I would love it if people checked them out. If anyone wants to take one of the Ideas and write it, then please let me know so that I can read it!

(1): He is using 'Onee-san' to refer to a young woman, not his sister.

(2): Japanese for cool, awesome, etc.


End file.
